


Closest to Magic - Kurt goes into labor and needs a distraction

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - Kurt goes into labor and needs a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/75879581608/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-kurt)

"Kurt. Sweetheart." Blaine said patiently. "You’re fussing. What do you want?"

From the comfort of the sofa Blaine was watching his heavily pregnant boyfriend waddle a hole in the carpet, hands on the small of his back and an angry flush on his face. He was doing funny little half squats and grunting, trying to make his water break. They’d had two false alarm starts to the hospital only for the pains to stop long enough that they had to turn back to the apartment. Much as Kurt just wanted to give birth already, he wouldn’t stay in a hospital any longer than he needed to. Even if Blaine’s wealth had secured him his own private room complete with Kurt’s favorite flowers and a not-vomit-inducing colour scheme.

He had never looked so beautiful to Blaine before: with his stomach full of their two babies, breasts full and nipples swollen, and wearing nothing but a tiny pair of cotton briefs. He looked pink and a little wet all over and if he wasn’t so concerned about hurting Kurt or their children, Blaine would have thrown the boy down on all fours and fucked him raw.

Kurt huffed angrily. “I’m just so. Ugh. I’m all hot and my breasts are so full they hurt but my nipples are too sensitive right now to feed you so the milk is just _leaking_ everywhere and ruining my shirts and just…”

Kurt fixed a beady eye on Blaine’s lap.

Blaine looked down and then back up at Kurt innocently.

"What? I’m sorry kid, but I’ve never wanted to fuck you more than I do right now. So you’re just going to have to put up with me packing heat for you when you look like this."

Blaine’s cock was straining and throbbing hard against his jeans and he sincerely hoped the anxiety of Kurt going into labour would calm him down. Either that or he would need to change into sweats and hope the hospital scrubs would hide him.

Kurt however seemed to be developing an idea. His tongue was stuck out between his lips adorably like it always did when he concentrated hard. His eyes were still fixed on Blaine’s erection.

"Okay. The nurse told me to focus on something once my contractions started and I can’t even stay focused on Real Housewives, so," Kurt licked his lips and marched (as much as possible with his belly) over to Blaine with a business-like look on his face. "Spread those legs and get that thing out, mister."

Blaine’s mouth flapped open and closed a few times before he registered what Kurt was implying. Kurt made a hurrying motion with his hands and Blaine scrambled to free his cock from his jeans, sighing with relief as it started to fill out fully in the open air.

Before Blaine could offer to help, Kurt was wobbling down onto his knees and shifting into position. Using Blaine’s legs he crawled his hands up to rest beside Blaine’s hips on the sofa. His huge stomach hung down beautifully and his full breasts pressed enticingly against Blaine’s thighs.  
As soon as he seemed comfortable, Kurt pulled the cock up to his lips and sank down right to the back of his throat. Blaine let out a strangled noise and gripped Kurt’s head with both hands. The boy meant more business than his own pleasure, and at the rate he was going Blaine worried he’d come before Kurt wanted him to.

"Oh baby, god that feels amazing. So fucking good. Sucking me right down your throat. Feels even tighter than your ass. Oh shit yeah, use your tongue. My sweet knocked up boy. Ready to push out the babies I put inside you and you’re choking on my cock. Jesus Kurt, gonna blow my fucking load into your huge belly…"

Kurt seemed content to ignore Blaine’s mindless babble, bobbing his head up and down vigorously and pausing only to work the head of Blaine’s cock past his gag reflex and down his throat. Focusing on the familiar girth stretching his lips and the bitter taste of precum filling his mouth. Blaine’s fingers flexing in his hair, not that it mattered since Kurt’s next stop was a hospital room.

He was so caught up in Blaine’s cock and the way his own pussy clenched reflexively and his breasts squirted milk where they were smushed up against Blaine’s legs that the first gush of come shot down his throat before he expected it. Blaine was shouting above him, holding Kurt’s head in place and fucking up into his throat with short juddering thrusts. Kurt was used to how his blowjobs made Blaine so wild, and he patiently kept his throat relaxed as come flooded inside of him. It was coming so fast that he couldn’t swallow in time and had to let his mouth fill up instead, feeling it trickle down his chin.

Suddenly Kurt felt a release of pressure deep inside him and wetness pooling down his legs. Blaine had gone limp all over so he felt he could gently ease the softening cock from his throat.

Blaine got quite a sight when he looked down blearily at his boyfriend. Kurt’s red lips were smeared in thick come as if it were white chocolate, and when he opened his mouth to smile more of it gushed out of his mouth and down his throat.

"Get the bags, darling!" Kurt blubbered through the come. "My water just broke! The kids are on their way!"

Blaine was sure he sprained something with as fast as he flew from the couch and began grabbing everything they would need. He was running through their checklist out loud when Kurt interrupted him.

"Uh, Blaine? Little help up? You’re gonna definitely need me at the hospital when the babies start to come."

Blaine swore at his own stupidity and hustled over to ease Kurt up and into his special going-to-hospital shift dress.

They were halfway to the door when Kurt stopped them.

"What?? What is it? Is it already happening??" Blaine squawked, frantically looking from Kurt’s belly to the strange smile on his face.

"No, darling. But you might want to put your dick away before we meet my father in the emergency room."


End file.
